


CAMMiNG

by ShyWire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asexual Reader, Asexual Relationship, Camboy Byun Baekhyun, Choking, Multi, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Sex Toys, Shibari, Switch Byun Baekhyun, kink gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWire/pseuds/ShyWire
Summary: Struggling to make ends meet, your roommate Baekhyun signs up for a cam site. When his first performance gets him into trouble, you're quick to offer him a solution.





	1. Chapter 1

“So are we gonna talk about yesterday?” You didn’t bother to turn around and instead kept a close eye on the stove. The hesitant footsteps behind you paused for a second as your roommate realized he’d been caught. It was all too easy to imagine his lower lip puffed out in a pout, and you smirked despite the circumstances. “Or are you just going to sulk around and avoid me all day?”

“Option B, for sure,” Baekhyun groaned. His voice was hoarse and dry. If you hadn’t known any better you would have thought his voice was simply thick from sleep. Instead of retreating to his room, Baekhyun shuffled up to the counter behind you.

You could hear him pour the last of the coffee into a mug. You shook your head. “None of that,” you scolded him. “I’ll make you some tea instead. Better for your throat.”

“I don’t need you to baby me,” Baekhyun insisted. Even as he protested your help, you could hear him empty his mug into the sink. A soft smile played at your lips. You moved your breakfast to an unlit burner and grabbed the tea pot out of the cupboard.

When you turned around to fill the pot with water, you couldn’t help but spare Baekhyun a pitying glance. He had taken up a spot at the island counter, his head buried in his arms. It almost looked as though he had passed out again, but you knew from the rise and fall of his shoulders that he was still awake.

You decided to let him rest while the water boiled. After all, the poor guy deserved a minute to get his head straight. The better part of your night had been spent trying to find the right way to confront Baekhyun and you still felt lost. So you could only imagine how it must feel on his end.

Baekhyun barely reacted when you set the steaming cup of lavender tea in front of him. “Honey?” he croaked.

You nodded. “Two spoonfuls, just for you.”

That roused him enough to sit up and take a tentative sip. Baekhyun smiled before taking another gulp. You frowned as you noticed his chapped lips. Your eyes raked down his body, taking note of how the sleeves of his nightshirt had slipped down to reveal the bandages around his wrists.

You reached out and grabbed his left hand. You turned his arm gently to better inspect your handiwork from the other day. Baekhyun shifted in his seat. An unidentifiable emotion clouded his eyes before he pulled away from your touch.

“”I’m fine, I swear.” His voice still sounded like shit, but at least he could talk without sounding like he had just gargled gravel. “You did a good job of patching me up. In a few days I should be good as new.”

“What happened yesterday, Baek?” you asked gently.

Baekhyun wrinkled his nose and bowed his face into his mug. “You saw what happened.”

It was a sight that you wished you could forget. You had just gotten back from your night classes and all you wanted to do was relax after your exam. Instead you had found Baekhyun knelt down on the hardwood floors in your living room. Face down, ass up, and completely nude. He had been tied up with silk rope and the tail-end of an impossibly large vibrator protruded from his ass.

To make matters worse, his laptop sat on the coffee table with the webcam live. The whole thing was being recorded for some cam site.

Your first instinct had been to cuss him out for being such a perv in the middle of the goddamn common area. The harsh words soon died on your tongue when you realized Baekhyun was sobbing instead of moaning, his skin raw from where he had struggled against his bindings.

In seconds you were by his side. You slammed the laptop closed before you began to fumble with the knots around his wrists. In the end, you had to grab a pair of scissors to cut him out of the rope. Only once Baekhyun was free to sprawl out on the floor did you work up the courage to remove the novelty toy from his ass.

The rest of the evening had been spent caring for Baekhyun’s abused body. He had cried himself hoarse earlier, so you made sure he drank plenty of water. You hastily wiped down his body the best you could before you grabbed the first aid kit to bandage his rope burns. Once his basic needs had been met, you simply stroked his hair to calm both of you down until Baekhyun fell asleep. Then you dragged him into your room - as it was closer - and unceremoniously dumped him on your bed before claiming the couch as your own for the night.

Your fingers drummed against the kitchen counter as you replayed each moment in your mind. “Fine,” you huffed, “tell me  _ why _ yesterday happened.”

There was a heavy pause. Baekhyun was pretending not to hear you. His eyes darted around the kitchen, focusing on anything but you as he worried his lip between his teeth. Finally his eyes met yours for a split second and you hit him with your worst glare. “Because I needed the money, alright?”

Baekhyun paused, as if hoping that would be enough to satisfy you. When you continued to stare, he began to pout. “You remember Taehyung? The dude whose lease you took over?” He waited for you to nod, your eyebrows coming together with curiosity.

“Well he would cam as a full time gig, and he’d let me slide on rent if I helped out with his shows every so often. But then he moved out, you moved in, and I had no way to cover my half of the rent this month.” Baekhyun’s face turned a steady shade of red as he confessed. He seemed to wilt underneath your gaze and buried his face in his hands when he was finished.

Your expression softened as you began to piece everything together. “Yesterday was your first time camming by yourself, wasn’t it?”

Baekhyun nodded, still hiding his face. “Taehyung showed me how to do the ropes before. It was easy to tie myself up.” He groaned and dropped his head to the counter. “But then I couldn’t get myself undone. The more I tried, the tighter the knots got.”

“This has got to be the dumbest thing I’ve heard in my life.” Baekhyun flinched immediately. Your heart sank. The words had come out harsher than you intended. “You can’t do this kind of thing on your own, Baek. What if I hadn’t come home last night? What would you have done then?”

For a second you worried you had pushed the poor boy to tears when his hunched form began to shake. Then he let out a strangled giggle. “Not  _ once _ have you stayed out late since moving in,” he teased. “Don’t act like you have a social life.”

“Okay, fine,” you grumbled. Normally you would snipe back, but you were just grateful to see his mood finally lifting. “I’m serious though, Baekhyun. If you’re going to be tying yourself up and letting internet strangers jerk off to you, you need to wait until I get back from class first. Or do it before I go to class even.”

Baekhyun let out another garbled batch of laughter as though you had just told the funniest joke. When you remained silent, he lifted his head to peak up at you beneath his bangs. “I don’t understand,” he confessed, after taking way too long to consider your words.

“Rent is due in less than two weeks, and I can’t cover your half like Taehyung did,” you explained. “If this is your only way to make money then I’m not going to stop you. But you obviously need someone to help you stay safe. So . . .”

You trailed off, letting your words hang in the air. Now it was your turn to look away when Baekhyun’s eyes searched your face for unknown clues.

“So . . .” Baekhyun prompted for you to continue, and he let out a huff when you stayed silent. “So what, are you going to be like my assistant or something?”

Your nose wrinkled at the suggestion. “No, of course not. I’m not going to be your lackey, Baek. It’s an equal partnership. I’ll help you set things up, look after you, do all the aftercare you need when the camera shuts off.” You bit down on the inside of your cheek as you thought of a different term. “I’d be more like a manager than an assistant.”

Baekhyun’s lips pulled up into a smirk. “ _ Manager _ just sounds like a fancy way of saying _ pimp _ .”

“Fine, assistant then. Little perv,” you snapped. Despite your irritation, you couldn’t help but feel relieved that Baekhyun was open to your help. The two of you hadn’t really been close before you moved in. But now, it felt as though a real friendship had sprouted up over the last month without you noticing.

A gentle tap against your forehead pulled you out of your thoughts. Your eyes widened when you noticed Baekhyun was leaning across the counter, his face only inches away from yours. You took a step back only to have him practically crawl across the counter to close the distance.

“Just how involved are you going to get, anyway?” Baekhyun teased. His hot breath rolled across your skin as he brushed his nose against yours. “Are we going to end up fucking? God, you better not fall in love with me.”

It took every bit of restrain not to roll your eyes as such a ridiculous suggestion. “Your breath smells like ass,” you said. “Go brush your teeth.”

A genuine smile pulled at Baekhyun’s lips as he fell back in his seat. He downed the last of his tea before running out of the kitchen. “Don’t fall in love with me!” he yelled over his shoulder.

This time you allowed yourself to roll your eyes as you rinsed out his mug in the sink. Maybe if the option of sex or falling in love had existed, you wouldn’t have been so quick to become Baekhyun’s assistant. After all, even you were objectively aware that he was a handsome man, and he was even charming when he could control his mouth.

But none of that could change the fact that you simply weren’t built for sex and romance. Hell, you had found Baekhyun in the most compromising position and not once did you feel an ounce of attraction.

“I really must be broken,” you muttered under your breath. You turned back to the stove and discovered that your half cooked breakfast had already gone cold.  _ Fuck it _ , you thought, as you scrapped the remains into the garbage.

“Baek, grab your keys! We’re hitting up the drive-thru.”


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun practically sobbed as his fourth orgasm racked through his body. His hips bucked forward in a desperate search to feel his palm through the tight fabric of his boxers. The added friction only made him whimper in exquisite agony. His toes curled as he gasped, his cock aching as he came inside his boxers like a damn teenager.

“No more, _please_,” he hiccuped. “I can’t take anymore.”

He wanted to curl into himself and become as small as possible. Instead, he fell back against the sheets, his back arched to show off as much of his glistening body as possible. The constant stream of _pings_ from his laptop let him know that his efforts were appreciated.

His head lolled to the side to get a better view of the screen. Baekhyun flashed a slow grin towards the green light of his webcam. The same grin was mirrored back a few seconds later on the screen, and he loved how strangely innocent it made his features look. It clashed nicely with the layers of come that coated his thighs and abs.

“You guys are going to be the death of me!” Baekhyun whined. He propped himself up on his elbow as he read each message begging him for just one more round.

The chatroom had been going wild for the past two hours. Most cam boys would set a goal of a few thousand coins for a single comeshot and be done for the night. Baekhyun had tried that during his second show, but being new to the site meant that he could stream for hours without reaching his goal.

Setting a goal of only five hundred coins and challenging his viewers to see how many times he could come in one night was a much more successful business model.

One glance at the time on-screen told Baekhyun there was no way he could coax out another round. If it were just up to him and the chatroom, he was sure he would have still been streaming until sunup. But you refused to let him stream alone and you had to be to work in less than half an hour.

Baekhyun glanced over the top of his laptop in hopes of catching your eye. You were slumped in his desk chair across the room, well out of the ‘splash zone’. Highlighters littered the desk as you poured over your textbook. You seemed lost to the world at that moment, but Baekhyun knew that you were keeping an even closer eye on the time than he was. You were already dressed in your work uniform so you could be out the door the second he was done streaming.

“I think that’s it for tonight, boys.” Baekhyun stretched his toned arms as he feigned a yawn. “I’ll make sure to rest up and drink lots of water. Maybe we can get to five rounds next stream!”

He took a minute to wave goodbye, blowing kisses to the camera for a good measure. A few messages begged him to stay, while others wished him goodnight. Just as he was about to exit out of the stream, a familiar username popped up in the chat.

> ** _seungtsby_ **
> 
> _dont tell me im too late_

“Seungtsby-ah!” Baekhyun glanced up, nervous to see your reaction.

You didn’t even bother to look up from your textbook. Of course you didn’t. Baekhyun reminded himself that he hadn’t told you about the pushy viewer that had taken a liking to him back when he had streamed with Taehyung.

Baekhyun quickly switched into a private room with only Seungtsby. He took a deep breath before forcing a smile.

“I haven’t seen you in my stream for a while. How have you been?” He fought to keep his voice light. As uneasy as he felt around this viewer, Baekhyun knew it would be in his best interest to stay on his good side. Having you in the room helped to ease the tension. He trusted you wouldn’t let him get pushed too far this time.

> ** _seungtsby_ **
> 
> _unhappy_
> 
> _our show got interrupted last time_

Baekhyun bowed his head and murmured an apology. He could feel his face heat up at the memory of his first solo show. It had been reckless of him to get tied up alone at the insistence of a single viewer. But that single viewer had promised a payment of 1,000 coins, nearly a hundred dollars, for every orgasm Baekhyun was able to take while tied up and subdued. And a quick glance at his account had shown Seungtsby to be a man of his word.

> ** _seungtsby_ **
> 
> _who came on camera last time?_

“Oh, that was,” Baekhyun swallowed the lump in his throat, “that was my roommate.” That got your attention. He couldn’t help the little quirk of his lips when your head finally rose from the textbook.

> ** _seungtsby_ **
> 
> _roommate?_
> 
> _you should introduce me_

The request would have sounded teasing and innocent from any other viewer. But Baekhyun knew better. It was difficult to indulge Seungtsby’s requests as a solo streamer, and he knew exactly what introducing you on-screen would lead to. Not that Baekhyun wasn’t dying to get you to do a show with him. This just wasn’t how he hoped it would happen.

“Aw, am I not enough to keep you interested?” Baekhyun pouted. He shifted to get comfortable. The cold wetness of his boxers made that an impossible task. “Do you not want to play with me anymore?”

> ** _seungtsby_ **
> 
> _maybe we can play again_
> 
> _if you make it up to me_

Baekhyun’s heart leapt into his throat. “Anything!” He clapped his hands over his mouth in near-instant regret. He really needed to start thinking before he spoke.

> ** _seungtsby_ **
> 
> _thats what i like to hear_
> 
> _do you still have that collar?_

“Hm, I’m not sure,” Baekhyun couldn’t help but tease. “Give me one minute!” He turned his back to the camera, making sure to wiggle his butt as he riffled through the drawer of his bedside table. The collar had been a gift from Taehyung. It had always been easier for him to indulge Seungtsby’s requests when wearing it. The collar helped him feel safe, grounded.

Baekhyun held it up triumphantly for the camera. It was a simple black collar from the pet store. The front of it was dotted with rhinestone hearts that shimmered in the dim lighting. “What next?” he purred.

> ** _seungtsby_ **
> 
> _put it on tight_
> 
> _until you cant breathe_
> 
> _do that for one minute and youll be my fave again_

“You want me to choke myself with it?”

Now Baekhyun had your full attention. The textbook slipped out of your hands and hit the floor with a muted _thud_. You shook your head, eyes narrowing into the same nasty glare that was usually reserved for when he ate the last of your leftovers without asking. At that moment, Baekhyun wasn’t sure which one of you he was more scared to piss off.

“I don’t think-” _Ping._

> **seungtsby** has donated 1,000 coins!
> 
> im waiting

Baekhyun froze, his eyes wide as he took a second to process the idea of earning nearly a hundred dollars in a single minute. Just one minute without air. He had no idea how long he could hold his breath for, but certainly he could last for sixty measly seconds.

He shot you an apologetic shrug before scrambling to fasten the collar around his neck. It would be fine, he assured himself. Baekhyun had complete faith that you would be right by his side if this ended up being too much for him to handle. If for no other reason than to avoid being brought up on manslaughter charges.

“Just one minute.” Baekhyun held up a single finger for emphasis as if to confirm it with the camera. But it was really to keep you from leaping across the room and strangling him yourself. He took a deep breath to fill his lungs before tightening the collar until it dug into his windpipe.

Ten seconds in and Baekhyun realized with dread that he had vastly underestimated how long a minute could be.

A numbness began in his throat before spreading up his face. It made his cheeks tingle and, at first, he enjoyed the bubbly light-headed feeling that followed. But after a few more seconds, Baekhyun’s entire face felt as though he had been pricked with a thousand needles. Tears stung the edge of his eyes.

It didn’t take long before his lungs felt as if they were on fire. His chest felt as tight and constricted as his throat. Baekhyun shifted and winced as his boxers rubbed against his aching cock that was now at full mast for _whatever_ reason. The only good thing about it all was how desperate and absolutely fuckable he looked on the screen.

After thirty seconds, Baekhyun couldn’t handle any more. He tried to loosen the collar, but his useless fingers were too heavy and awkward to undo the strap. He whimpered and began to try and rip the collar off with no coordination. Another _ping_ from the computer reached him through the panicked haze. He blinked back tears to focus on the screen.

> ** _seungtsby has donated 1,000 coins!_ **
> 
> _halfway there_
> 
> _behave_

Baekhyun could hardly focus on the message. The sound of his blood rushing in his ears was deafening. His vision began to turn grey. He dug his nails into his palms to try and keep himself awake. He was vaguely aware of how the mattress raced up to meet him as the rest of the world fell around him.

And then, nothing.

The next thing that Baekhyun was aware of was being cradled against a warm body. His hands flew up to claw at his throat only to find that the collar was already gone. He took a moment to greedily fill his lungs. Gentle fingers pushed his bangs back from his sweaty forehead before carding through the tangled mess of his hair.

A series of notifications from the laptop jerked Baekhyun back into reality, and he sat up so fast that it made his head spin. “Did I make it the full minute?”

“That is the _last_ thing you should be focused on right now,” you grumbled.

Baekhyun pushed you aside with a huff as he scrambled back to the laptop. The words seemed to float across the screen and it took every bit of his concentration to string them together into a cohesive message. He would have held his breath in anticipation if his abused lungs would have allowed it, and instead settled for worrying his lips between his teeth.

> ** _seungtsby has donated 500 coins!_ **
> 
> _thats for being a good boy_
> 
> ** _seungtsby has donated 500 coins!_ **
> 
> _thats for getting to meet your roommate_

“Get bent,” you growled from over Baekhyun’s shoulder. Before he could even react, you reached past him to end the call and slammed the laptop shut.

Baekhyun let out a deep sigh and collapsed onto his side. “You could have at least let me say thank you.” He pulled his knees up to his chest, too tired to keep his eyes open for even a second more. The last of his energy had dissipated the second the camera turned off.

“That creep got off watching you choke yourself until you blacked out and you want to _thank _him for it?” The bed shifted as you stood up.

Baekhyun scrunched his nose and rolled over so that his back was to you. He listened carefully to your heavy steps as you swept through the room to put away the laptop and grab the wipes from his dresser. When you came back over and placed a hand on his shoulder, Baekhyun shrugged off your touch.

“Baek, come on,” you sighed. “I’m sorry, okay? I’m not mad at you, I’m just a little freaked out. For a second, I almost thought …” Your voice cracked and it sent Baekhyun’s heart dropping down into his stomach. “Please just- let me get you cleaned up before you pass out?” You reached out to him again and this time Baekhyun allowed you to roll him onto his back.

He winced as you eased his boxers off his hips, hissing as the cool air hit his overly sensitive dick. Somehow he was still rock solid even though the simplest twitch shot a dull ache up to his stomach. He was grateful that you started the clean up by wiping his face and working your way down.

This was by far his favorite part of the whole arrangement. When you first moved in, you had avoided Baekhyun’s every touch, shrugged off every gentle hand on your shoulder, and sidestepped every hug. It was as if you were allergic to his touch. And Baekhyun was a very touchy person. It was the only way he could really feel connected to other people.

You still did your best to avoid his little day to day touches, but now at least you could stand to make contact when it came to getting him cleaned up after each show. It wasn’t quite what Baekhyun wanted. You were methodical and detached, almost as if you were giving a sponge bath to an old man instead of a guy like, well, _Baekhyun_. But it was better than nothing, and he was just happy that you weren’t repulsed by him like he had originally thought.

“How the hell did you get this shit in your _hair_?”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smirk. “What can I say? I’ve got strong swimmers.” He only smiled wider when you muttered under your breath, your face heating up. 

Your revenge came soon enough when you roughly wiped down his sore cock.

“Be careful! You can’t manhandle my moneymaker that way!” He whimpered as he jerked his hips back against the mattress. It would be a few days before he could abuse his dick on camera again.

“So you can try to kill yourself on camera but can’t take a wet wipe on your junk?” Baekhyun froze underneath your touch. You sighed and moved down to clean his thighs. “You can’t just ignore me, Baek. We’re going to have to talk about this at some point.”

At some point, _maybe_. The idea of rehashing every way he kept fucking things up for himself wasn’t the most appealing way to end the night. Besides, Baekhyun didn’t have anywhere near the mental energy to have this conversation now. He barely had the ability to remain conscious, a sentiment he communicated with a noncommittal grunt.

“Whatever,” you sighed. You stood up and gathered up the used wet wipes to throw away. “I’ve gotta get going anyways.”

“What?” Baekhyun managed to pry his eyes open to peek up at you. He noticed your uniform and stuck his lip out in a pout when he remembered that you had to work. “Oh, right. Can’t you just call in sick and stay here?” He hated how weak his voice sounded and quickly shut his eyes again to avoid seeing your reaction.

Normally you stuck around a bit longer to take care of him after a show. Of course, you hadn’t pampered him the same way you had after the disaster that had been his first solo stream. But usually you would at least run him a shower and heat up some leftovers while he washed up. He wished you would play with his hair until he fell asleep, just like the first night you had taken care of him. Hell, he would even settle for you going back over to the desk and continuing to study in silence.

Just as long as he didn’t have to be alone right now.

You let out a dry laugh. “No can do. You’re not the only one who’s got rent to pay, ya know.” You grabbed Baekhyun roughly underneath his arms and hoisted him up higher onto the bed so that he could rest on the pillows. “Just get some rest, alright?”

You seemed to hesitate for a moment as you hovered over him. For a moment, Baekhyun thought that you might give in and stay after all. You sighed as you simply dragged the covers over his naked body. Then you got up without another word and slipped out of the room.

Baekhyun frowned when he heard the front door shut firmly behind you. Already the silence felt heavy around him, the emptiness of the apartment closing in on him. He groaned, rolling over to bury his head under the pile of pillows. Despite being ready to drift off at a moment’s notice when you had been taking care of him, Baekhyun now felt as though sleep was far beyond his grasp.

It was going to be another one of those nights.


End file.
